The Haunted
by SilverDragoness
Summary: This is what happens when two best friends go to a house that feeds off your fears with 8 of your "favorite" WWF Superstars
1. Meetings

Author's Note: *waves* I'M BAAAAAAAACK! heh heh heh.. okay, not going to waste your time babblings on up here hehe.  
  
Author: Silver§Dragoness  
Rating: PG13-R for cussing  
Summary: This is what happens when 2 best friends go to a house that feeds off your fears with 8 of your "favorite" WWF SuperStars  
Distribution: http://www.angelfire.com/wrestling3/silverdragoness www.FanFiction.net *R_A_W* Fanfics...wherever else Asha sent it lol. Remember ask and ye shall receive...just give MEEEE all the credit hehe...whoo too much sugar..oh yeah and let me know. I won't bite..hard ^_~  
Dedication: Asha. ^_^ Happy Birthday homegirl. Hope it's a merry one and SAVE ME SOME CAKE! ^_^  
Disclaimers: Asha owns herself. I own myself and Jeff ^_^ Aren't I a lucky gal?  
  
The young brunette about 23 years of age heard a knocking at her door. i Jenn must  
have forgotten her key again. I'm going to kill her. /i She thought begrudgingly as she got  
out of bed. She looked at the clock, and it read 3:49 AM. She growled and walked to the  
source of the infernal knocking, as she did she heard her room mate and best friend, Jenn  
snoring on the couch, books scattered all over. She glared at the door, hoping that the  
knocking would stop. She flung the door open. "What th-" She stopped in mid-sentence  
and looked rather stupified. Nobody was there. Instead two plain white envelopes, one  
marked "Asha" and the other marked "Jenn" layed on the ground. She bent down to pick  
them up. The young woman walked back into the apartment, and smacked her friend while  
staring at the envelope marked "Asha".  
  
Jenn grumbled before realizing she fell asleep while studying. "Oh crap!" She  
yelled jumping up and opening her books again. Asha threw the envelope with her name  
on it down on the book. "Huh, what's this?"  
  
"Just read it." Asha said pulling out her own letter.  
  
Jenn shrugged and began reading it.  
  
  
iDear Miss Bednar,  
  
You have been one of the 10 chosen to compete for a prize of 1 million  
dollars. You will go on a scavenger hunt in a haunted mansion with a partner. The  
partner will be announced when everyone is present. Be warned the house will play off  
your worst fears. The plane tickets have been arranged and you will be picked up and  
taken to Cypress Hill.  
  
  
Sincerely,  
  
You Will Find Out Soon Enough. /i  
  
  
Jenn looked at Asha. "Forget massage therapy! I'm winning 1 million  
smackeroos!" Asha laughed at her friend. "Wonder who my partner will be."  
  
"Hopefully me." Asha grinned.  
  
Jenn rolled her eyes. "Or better yet a hot guy."  
  
"Well...that works too."  
  
*****  
  
The two girls stood infront of a very large spooky looking castle/ mansion... thing.  
"Wow...that's one big freaky lookin' place." Jenn stated while trying to imagine who large  
it is on the inside.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Jenn smirked. "Well...let's go win some cold, hard, wonderful CASH!"  
  
Asha shook her head. "Is that all you think about?"  
  
"No.... boys are a top priority too." Jenn then walked up the steps and went to  
knock but the door opened.  
  
Asha stared at it. "Okay." She then dragged the very startled Jenn into the manor.  
"It's only a magic trick."  
  
"Just keep telling yourself that." Asha whapped Jenn across the back of the head.  
"Owwww."  
  
The other occupants in the room looked at the new arrivals. There was a man with  
blue hair, a man with blonde hair that had a red tip, a man with long blonde hair, a man  
with long dark hair and a man with short brown hair.  
  
Then there were the women, one had blonde hair, the other had red hair and the  
last had long brown hair and was scowling.  
  
"I am a virtual princess. I'm already a billionaire, why do I need more?" She  
asked.  
  
"Steph, it's for the fun of it, besides I won't let anything happen to my princess."  
The blonde with the red winked at her.  
  
"Aw Chris that's so sweet."  
  
Jericho smiled. "I know."  
  
Everyone else in the room gagged. "SHUT UP!" Stephanie screamed.  
  
Jenn looked at Asha and held her ears.  
  
"That hurt." Asha stated.  
  
"What?" Everyone except Asha groaned, Jenn looked innocent. "What?"  
  
"STOP SAYING THAT!" Steph screeched.  
  
Jenn glared at her. "Stop yelling before I rip out your voicebox!" Steph jumped  
behind Jericho.  
  
"She's mean." Steph stated.  
  
Asha smirked. "Nah she's just PMS'ing."  
  
"ASHA!" Jenn snarled causing Steph and Jericho to crack up and other snickering.  
  
"I see you're all getting along well." A female voice said. Everyone in the room  
looked for the source. "You won't find me. I'm just going to announce the teams. Jericho,  
you will be teamed with your Princess, Stephanie."  
  
"YES!" Steph yelled, hugging Jericho.  
  
"Who pushed your buzzer?" She asked. "Anyways, I'll continue as I was before I  
was so RUDELY interrupted. Matthew you will be with Lita." She paused to see if she  
would be interrupted again but Amy and Matt just murmered quietly to themselves in joy.  
"Ugh. Continueing on. Jeff you are with Jenn."  
  
Jenn looked at Asha and whispered. "Which one is that?"  
  
"The blue haired freak." The voice told her.  
  
"Oh." Jenn said, grinning inwardly. This dude was HOT.  
  
"Okay, Asha you are paired with Shane."  
  
"My brother is being paired with HER!?! She's nothing but trash."  
  
Asha growled, whoever this chick was, she was started to get on her last nerve.  
  
"AHEM!" The voice said, getting peturbed about being interrupted again. "Lastly  
we have dumb and ditzy. Edge and Trish. Have fun, here are the lists...and BEWARE  
THIS HOUSE IS HAUNTED MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Okay that was weird." Edge said.  
  
Trish slowly caught on. "Did she call me a ditz."  
  
Jenn and Asha snickered as they did they sang. "If I only had a brain."  
  
Lita snickered at the two.  
  
Trish looked even more clueless. "You two had better not be making fun of me."  
She paused. "Cause if you are then I'm going to hurt you."  
  
"I'm scared." Jenn said in between giggles.  
  
Trish smirked. "You better be scared."  
  
Jenn chose to ignore that last comment and grinned slyly at Asha. "I got a hot guy  
and you don't."  
  
Asha elbowed Jenn. "That Shane guy is hot...he just looks kinda... I dunno  
stuck-up."  
  
"Hun. Stuck up isn't the word. Complete prude is more like it." Jenn grinned.  
"Well, I'd better go get to know my partner. Heh heh."  
  
Asha smacked Jenn across the back of the head. "Be good."  
  
Jenn smirks. "Oh trust me, I will." She said walking off towards Jeff.  
  
Asha shook her head as Shane walked up to her. "Hi."  
  
Shane looked rather snooty. "Hello, nice to meet you and all that junk, lets just get  
this thing done."  
  
"Why are you scared?"  
  
"Ye--...NO! McMahons are never scared."  
  
"Sure, whatever you say." She held out her hand for him to shake. "By the way I'm  
Asha." Shane rolled his eyes.  
  
"Shane McMahon."  
  
"Alright Shane-O-Mac."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Geez, okay. Shane."  
  
*****  
  
Jenn smiled at Jeff, when Stephanie swaggered up to them. "Who's the slut now?"  
  
Jenn glared as Asha and Shane came up. "Well Steph, you know, I'm not one you  
want to triffle with."  
  
"Oh really, would you like to bet on that?"  
  
Jenn smirked. "They said that this house will bring out your worst fears..let's see  
how high and mighty you are when you're crying like a baby."  
  
"JENNIFER!" Asha yelled and giggled when Jenn cringed.  
  
"She deserved it." She argued.  
  
"AHEM! I SAID YOU MAY BEGIN NOT YOU MAY TALK ALL NIGHT!"  
The voice rang out again.  
  
"Well...I guess we better go. Bye Asha..have fun." Jenn said winking as a piece of  
paper appeared in her hands. "Now that was cool."  
  
"Thank you." the voice said. Then they were all in different rooms in their little  
groups. 


	2. Night One

AN: Everything still applies as before ^_^  
  
Matt and Amy looked at their list. First they had to find...a rose.  
  
"Where are we going to get a rose in this place?" Matt asked.  
  
"I have no clue honey."  
  
"Well, Ames, let's just start looking around."  
*****  
  
Jericho was searching the room for a golden candy dish. "Who is the assclown  
coming up with this stuff?" He said while shining up one of his title belts.  
  
"I don't know." Steph said looking on the other side of the room. She looked up  
and seen a mirrior. She started fixing her hair and make-up when all of the sudden her  
reflection turned very old looking. Then the groundbreaking scream was heard throughout  
the entire house.  
*****  
Jeff whirled around hearing the scream. This was not his idea of fun. Jumping off  
ladders head-first was, but hunting for a big stuffed teddy bear in a haunted house was not.  
  
Jenn looked around and gulped. That sounded like Steph. Sure Steph wasn't her  
favorite person in the world but, she didn't want to see her get hurt or anything. Not unless  
I'm the one doing it. She thought semi-bitterly. This place wasn't so bad, she knew she  
couldn't handle anything that the house sent her way.  
"So..Jenn...are you and Asha sisters?"  
  
Jenn laughed. "No, we're room-mates."  
  
"You guys really do act like sisters."  
  
"Everyone tells us that." She paused. "What about that guy and girl you were  
with?"  
  
"Matt's my older brother, and Lita's his girlfriend, but she's like a sister to me."  
  
"That's cool." They came to a very rickety looking elevator and had already went  
through all the other rooms on the floor.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
Jenn gulped, she had a bad feeling about this. A very very bad feeling. "Is there  
any other option."  
  
"I don't think so, I didn't see any stairs." He smiled at her. "Besides, I'll be with  
you."  
  
After a few minutes she finally nodded and stepped onto the rickety elevator, Jeff  
stepped on behind her and closed the door.  
*****  
"Can you beleive that little ho got paired with MY Jeff?" Trish said to Edge for the  
500th time. "Who does she think she is? Jeff is MINE."  
  
Edge inhaled and counted to 10, once, twice, and three times. "It's not like he'll  
see her again after we all get out of here you know."  
  
"You're right. I have nothing to worry about... unless she gets on his good side  
then they'll see each other whenever the WWF comes to her town and he invites her and  
they fall in love and have a bunch of babies and get married and have more..."  
  
"Shut up Trish." Edge said getting a migraine.  
  
Trish pouted. "It's true." She looked at the list. It said "Find a spider....a really big  
hairy evil looking spider." Her eyes about popped out of her head. "Sp..sp..spider." And  
with that she fainted.  
*****  
Asha and Shane were bickering as the lights flickered out. Asha screamed as  
something brushed up against her. Shane flickered on the flashlight and if Asha had been  
any closer she would have been one of his limbs. "Will you get off me?"  
  
Asha glared. "I'm really beginning to hate you, you know that?"  
  
Shane answered her with the witty comeback of "Shut up." The lights went out  
again and Asha couldn't see her hand infront of her face and found that she was now  
alone. She let out a blood-curdling scream.  
*****  
Jenn looked around. 'Maybe this isn't so bad after all.' She then glanced at Jeff.  
'The company isn't that bad either.' Then the elevator locked up and all the sides became 3  
feet of solid steel. Jenn's eyes widened.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm highly claustrophobic." She said looking around, feeling trapped.  
  
Jeff pulled her into his arms. (AN: *faints*) And just then the cable to the elevator  
snapped.  
*****  
Stephanie was hyperventilating. "Steph, what's wrong?" Jericho asked and  
smacked her back in attempt to get her to breathe.  
  
"Look at me! I'm old and ugly.....I look like my mother!" She wailed as Jericho  
kept hitting her back. "Stop hitting me you imbecile!"  
  
"Steph, your beautiful. You don't look anything like that old hag Linda."  
  
Steph wailed even louder. "You called me an old hag!"  
  
Jericho stammered. "No I didn't, I called Linda an old hag."  
  
"Exactly. and I look like my mother!" She wailed even louder...if it was even  
possible.  
*****  
Shane looked around. 'Now where the hell did she go?' He thought. Suddenly she  
was back and very pale. "Where did you go?"  
  
"How the hell should I know?! One minute I'm standing here and the next I'm in  
this dark room with snakes and spiders and bats and roaches on me!"  
  
"Oh.... so that was you I heard screaming."  
  
"You are a jerk, you know that?"  
  
"No, but thanks for letting me know."  
  
Asha was about to kill him when he suddenly began screaming. "Shane... you  
okay?" She waved a hand infront of his face and he still kept screaming. "Hello? Anyone  
home?" She knocked on his head and he was still screaming. "Yo! Earth to  
Shane-O-Mac!" Yes you guessed it. He was still screaming.  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
Shane stopped screaming. Asha looked at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
She asked a hint of worry on her face.  
  
"I had a vision." Asha snickered. "Shut up and listen. I had vision that dad wrote  
me out of his will." He broke down crying. Asha placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't think he did that. This house is supposed to play off our fears. So I don't  
think that your dad actually did write you out of his will."  
  
Shane sniffled and hugged Asha and...they were back in the foyer with everyone  
else. They looked around and blushed as all eyes were on them. 


	3. Steph isn't happy...

AN: Everything still applies as before ^_^  
  
  
Asha quickly un-intangled herself from Shane as Stephanie, all fears put aside  
stormed up to them. "I can't leave girls like you alone with my brother for one second! I  
leave you guys and you think you can try to get into the McMahon family? HELL NO! You  
little grimy, gold-digging, slut!"  
  
Asha's eyes narrowed as she advanced towards Steph. "Listen up you bitch. I don't  
care how much money your family has. But you better take your head out of your ass and  
listen for a change. I'm not going to play your little prissy ass game where everyone just  
does as you say. I'm not the slut here. I was helping Shane when your ass was nowhere to  
be found." She paused. "You know, everyone heard that scream earlier... was Jericho over  
there being too rough with his princess?"  
  
Stephanie's bottom lip quivered and Jericho pulled her into his arms. "Ignore her  
Steph, she's just jealous that she isn't a princess."  
  
Asha laughed. "Jericho stop deluding her mind now. Not that there's anything  
there."  
  
Trish walked over to her. "You had better shut your mouth cause I'm Trish Stratus  
and she's Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley and we're going to kick your ass.. and that little  
man-stealer's ass over there." She pointed to Jenn, who growled.  
  
Asha laughed. "Oh you done sealed your fate blondie."  
  
Trish started to smack Asha but a firm grip was trying to yank out her beautiful  
blonde hair. "Ow. STOP THAT! BITCH LET GO!" Trish said trying to pry the hand free.  
  
"Let's not and say I did." Jenn said. She looked at a window and drug Trish over to  
it. "Unless you want to go for a little ride, I suggest that you shut up." Jenn finally let go  
taking a good chunk of Trish's hair with her. "Oops." Jenn smirked and walked over to  
Asha and high-fived her.  
  
Asha looked at Jenn stunned as the voice started speaking again. "You've all made  
it through night one yada, yada, blah, blah. Rest now. Girls in one room boys in another.....  
and NO EXCEPTIONS!"  
  
Jenn grinned at Asha. "Maybe you can tell me what that was about with Shane."  
And they were in a room with Trish, Steph and Lita.  
  
"There's nothing to tell. Besides you were looking pretty cozy with that Hardy  
guy."  
  
Jenn blushed. "That's because of something... that I don't care to repeat in the  
company of slut and sluttier."  
  
Asha smirked. "Which is which?"  
  
"Go. To. Sleep!" The voice said, causing the walls to shake.  
*****  
Shane sat thinking of Asha. He thought she was lovely when he first laid eyes on  
her but she was a little spit-fire. And that friend of hers. Whoo she was like Hell on  
Wheels. 'Well...maybe I can talk to Asha and it won't be the last time we see each other.'  
He fell asleep thinking of how she felt in his arms.  
*****  
Asha thought about Shane. He was actually quite nice once you stripped through  
the layers of greed, cockiness and arrogence. She sighed and rolled over, noticing the Trish  
and Steph seemed to be plotting their demise. "Jenn." She said poking her friend in the  
ribs.  
  
"Go 'way."  
  
"Wake up." She said slapping Jenn.  
  
"Wha' was that for? I was sleepin' soooooo good."  
  
"Look." Asha said grinning. Jenn looked and grinned too. Both woman had their  
back to them. So Jenn and Asha, being the trouble-makers they are, got up and crept over  
behind them.  
  
"What's up girlies?" Asha asked, grinning ear to ear. Trish and Steph jumped up  
about 3 feet into the air out of surprise.  
  
"Going to give us the thrashing we deserve?" Jenn asked, grinning like the cat who  
just ate the canary. 


End file.
